


Special Delivery!

by echoflowertea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Female Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re ready to spend a routine day with the brothers. They’ve got other plans for you. It is a special occasion, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery!

**Author's Note:**

> this was a gift for the coolest person i know, [stuckinthewindow](http://stuckinthewindow.tumblr.com). she's just...basically...perfect??? like an actual goddess??? and it was her birthday today, so i whipped up somethin' real short and sweet for her. hope you guys like it, too!
> 
>  **[come hang with me on tumblr!](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com)**!

“PAPY, WE NEED TO KNOW IF YOU ARE COMING WITH US.”

“nah. i’ll be the one chillin’ here for when she stops by.”

“OKAY. BUT IF YOU NEED ME, SIMPLY CALL ON MY CELLIE PHONE. DO YOU REMEMBER MY NUMBER? IF NOT, JUST KNOW I ALREADY PROGRAMMED IT INTO YOURS. IT IS UNDER MY NAME. WITH ‘MAGNIFICENT’ IN FRONT OF IT JUST IN CASE YOU EVER MEET ANOTHER SANS.” His brother adjusted his scarf and gave a hearty thumbs up. “I WILL BE BACK IN JUST A FEW HOURS!”

Alphys and Sans rushed out the door before he could respond. Papyrus really had no clue why they would’ve thought he wanted to tag along. Doing absolutely nothing was his favorite thing.

He settled in on the couch and turned his phone on. Wondering if he should text you. You would be by in probably about ten minutes. It was routine, after all.

Papyrus had gone through a lot in his lifetime. Enough that he didn’t ever really think he could be happy. He was content to spend countless realities just hoping that his brother would find some sliver of happiness.

And he found it in you.

Couldn’t have been a better pick, really. You were intelligent. Talented. Beautiful. Kind. It made his SOUL ache sometimes when he stole a glance at you when you weren’t looking.

Yeah. As far as he was concerned, you were heavensent.

He lifted himself up from the couch when he heard a knock on the door. Right on schedule. Despite the hustle and bustle of your life, you always made sure to find time for him and his brother. It was one of many things that he loved about you.

“Hey, Paps. Where’s Sans?”

“took a trip to the gym with alphys, somethin’ about guard training.” He shrugged. “you still wanna hang out?”

“Uh, yeah. Definitely.” You pushed past him despite his figure lingering in the doorway.

It put a lazy grin on his face when he observed you from behind, drinking in your figure for all it was worth. He really didn’t understand attraction once upon a time, but that crept up on him around the same time his affection for you did. Years of closeness and intimacy paved the way for that. And he was more than willing to let you know that when he could. It just…took more effort than he was used to, so he was working on it.

“So? What did you want to do?”

Papyrus moved so he was in front of you. Towering. Blinking slowly at your state of dress.

“let’s just take a quick walk to run some errands. you said you needed new art supplies, right?”

“Yeah…you remembered that?” You were touched. When you babbled on about things, you fully expected Sans to file it away into his near eidetic memory. But considering how zoned out and exhausted Papyrus was, you never thought he would be paying such close attention to things you mentioned offhanded.

“nyeh heh, what kinda boyfriend do you take me for?”

“Aaaaalright, alright. I made a mistake. I guess you really _do_ like me. That’s good. I think I’m kinda partial to you, too.”

He gestured for you to follow him out of the house once you grabbed something quick to drink. It was only a short walk to that giant store you liked so much, so you were really hoping he wouldn’t give up halfway and try to distract you with something else.

On the way, he tentatively reached for your hand. As if asking you a question. His fingertips brushed against your wrist and just barely closed in around your skin. You got the hint and gave him full permission, making him know and understand that by firmly sliding your fingers along his. Nudging them close until they were fully laced.

He was a little embarrassed about that. You couldn’t be happier.

You always knew that Papyrus was a pretty…bashful kind of monster. He hid it well behind an attitude of nonchalance and bad jokes, but the softness to him was easy to see once you got to know him. It took a really, really long time for him to come out and ask you if you wanted to be in a relationship with him. Months after his brother had already been parading you around the city as his girlfriend. You were dumbfounded at first, not really thinking he was serious at first, but the hope and his yearning eyesockets said otherwise.

The both of you slipped in through the automatic doors and glanced around.

Paradise!

All sorts of art supplies! Papers, pencils, yarn, stickers, glue guns, paint, calligraphy sets, even old school typewriters! You always felt so much better walking through here, rifling through the bookcases upon bookcases of how-tos that were written by the big and the best.

Papyrus didn’t seem too interested in much, but was happy you were having fun.

“Hey, we should get that frame for your room! You know, to put up that painting that Sans did of you!”

“good idea. he’ll love it.”

The atmosphere was so wonderful in here. All sorts of things that you never would’ve needed in your entire life, the selection both eclectic and practical. You guys laughed at some…questionable statues of monsters that were in production far before actual monsters came up to the surface. Papyrus in particular couldn’t stop cracking up at one of the little fairies that sat on what was supposed to be a serene snapshot of life amongst lily pads and flowers. You weren’t sure what the joke was until he turned to you with a grin.

“humans are so self-centered. why’re some of your monsters just small humans? or just humans with extra parts, like wings?”

You understood what he was saying. God, he always knew how to make you feel embarrassed for your whole species.

“I don’t know?”

“it’s great. like a sphinx. why would somethin’ so cool have the face of a human?”

“We do that with all sorts of things. Aliens, too. Like – we think of this _whole_ new species that could one day interact with us through _intergalactic space travel_ , and they’re bipedal, have two eyes, one mouth, four limbs…it’s crazy. Oh, and don’t even get me _started_ on how they would be a dual-gendered race with the exact same secondary sexual characteristics that we do.”

“oh man.”

You both walked out with the picture frame and an alien keychain that Papyrus stuck on his belt loop. Along the back of it, in obnoxious glitter, was the phrase, _You’re outta this world!_

“Hey, are you hungry?”

“…nah.”

“Seriously? You’re always hungry.”

“eh. got somethin’ really good back at the house. we should get back.”

“Okay.”

Papyrus was the one who took the frame. You were going to carry it, but he insisted that you just take some time to relax. Funny. You really hadn’t expected him to be so thoughtful. Especially after that one time where he made you carry everyone’s dishes to the sink at one of the family feast days they held at his house because he had a “cramp”. He didn’t even have muscles!

You hesitated when you got to their house. There were cars lining the street on the other side.

“Hey, are your neighbors back from vacation already?”

“dogamy n’ dogaressa? don’t think so.” He shrugged. “must be a party somewhere, though.”

“Cool, I love monster parties. You guys always know how to have a good time.”

“glad you think so, beautiful.” He angled his hips toward you. “grab my keys, will ya?”

You snatched them off his belt loop, ignoring the mischievous grin that sparked on his face. Ugh, you were going to make him pay for this later; flustering him would not be hard at all.

After turning the key in the lock, you stepped inside and were immediately showered in a sea of confetti.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!”

A bright light flashed as someone snapped a picture on…was that a polaroid? Ugh, you should’ve guessed it would be Undyne. She shot you a nervous and shy smile, grabbing the photo out of the machine and shaking it to get it to develop faster. You didn’t even have the heart – or the time, really – to tell her it didn’t make a difference.

“What…is all this?”

You glanced around the room. There were helium-filled balloons everywhere, bobbing up and down, bouncing with strings dragging along the floor. The couches were wrapped up in long seat covers with cartoon bones printed all over it, which was…cute, but strange? Why? All along the ceiling were streamers and giant lettering with your name, done in glitter and glue, with crude drawings of your face posted up with hearts and Sans’s signature underneath it.

Papyrus stepped past you and walked to the table. There was a giant cake – topped with just the right amount of frosting – and a mountain of presents for you. All of them decorated with…was that saran wrap? You cracked up at the sight of it, several tinted to your favorite color, others with ornate bows posted on top of it.

It was bright and colorful and _oh so_ wonderful.

“WE THREW YOU A SURPRISE PARTY! DID WE SURPRISE YOU (PLEASE SAY YES)?” Sans put his hands on his hips and cackled. “PAPY JAPED YOU!!! HE TOOK YOU AWAY FROM OUR HOUSE SO WE COULD FINISH DECORATING EVERYTHING!”

You were at a loss for words. Between the games on the wall, like the beanbag toss that looked like it had seen quite a few days (and no doubt lifted from Asgore’s school), you had no clue where to even begin.

“YOUR SILENCE IS…INSPIRING, BUT I AM HOPING IT IS DUE TO AMAZEMENT AND NOT DISAPPOINTMENT.” Sans’s excitement waned just the slightest. “UM…DO YOU LIKE IT?”

“Like it? No.” You bent down and took his face in your hands, eyes lidded. “I love it.”

_Smooch._

“WOWZERS!!!” Sans took about half a second to start overheating. His entire face went blue and Papyrus laughed from the side, starting a wave of it from all of the party guests.

You couldn’t stop grinning at him and he returned it, hands shooting forward to grip yours. His normally bright and wide pupils shifted into stars and hearts, alternating shapes, his bones vibrating with excitement while he processed all of his feelings one at a time. You could guess which ones they were, too. Love. Happiness. Wonder. All of it directed at you.

“You guys did all this? For me?”

“OF COURSE WE DID! WE SPENT A FEW WEEKS PLANNING IT.” Sans hummed. “MONSTERS DO NOT CELEBRATE BIRTHDAYS, SO IT TOOK SEVERAL DAYS OF INTENSE RESEARCH. BUT WITH OUR COMBINED AMAZINGNESS AND EFFORTS, WE INCLUDED EVERY STAPLE THAT IS SURE TO IMPRESS YOU!”

He grabbed your hand to give you a tour of the place, bobbing with every hard step he took.

“OVER THERE YOU CAN SEE THE CAKE, CANDLES AND GIFTS. WHO KNOWS WHAT IS INSIDE? WE DO! BUT NOT YOU, BECAUSE THEY HAVE BEEN WRAPPED UP TIGHT. I SUSPECT YOU WILL HAVE FUN TRYING TO FIND THE END OF THE PLASTIC TO UNRAVEL IT WITH GREAT CARE!”

Several of the guests moved out of the way so they weren’t blocking you from anything.

“HERE IS A PIN-THE-STINGER-ON-THE-BEE. IT IS REMINISCENT OF PIN THE TAIL ON THE DONKEY, BUT I FOUND THAT CRUEL AND UNNECESSARY. DONKEYS DO NOT NEED TAILS, AND STITCHING ONE ON SOLELY FOR COSMETIC PURPOSES SEEMS CRUEL. BUT BEES NEED STINGERS TO LIVE!”

You couldn’t stop laughing. “Why a bee?”

“BECAUSE OF THAT TERRIBLE PICKUP LINE MY BROTHER USED ON YOU WHEN HE WAS TRYING TO BE SMOOTH AND ENDED UP JUST BEING AWFULLY AWKWARD. YOU WERE SKETCHING A PICTURE OF ONE AND HE TOLD YOU THAT YOU LOOKED ‘BEE-U-TI-FUL’. IT WAS CRINGEWORTHY, BUT HE ASSURED ME THE SENTIMENT WOULD NOT BE LOST ON YOU. PLUS, BEES ARE VERY HELPFUL ANIMALS! I LIKE THEM QUITE A LOT!”

Alphys and Undyne were already trying to play the game. Undyne had blindfolded her girlfriend and Alphys got too overzealous in trying to make sure the velcro stuck to the wall, so she punched a hole right through it. They tried to be discreet and merely covered it up with a picture of a bone that the brothers had up for decoration.

“THESE HERE ARE THE VERY FANCY AND VERY DELICIOUS TREATS THAT MISTER GRILLBY MADE! IT ALMOST COST ME A FORTUNE, BUT LUCKILY THE DAY BEFORE I ORDERED I SAVED HIS FAVORITE TEA SET FROM DROPPING INTO THE GUTTER OUTSIDE HIS PLACE. SO HE GAVE ME A FIVE PERCENT DISCOUNT. VERY GENEROUS!”

You had to admit, they looked amazing. Several monsters already stuffed their faces full of them, while others tried to discreetly pocket some. Ugh, you should’ve known. It was a bunch of the kids from around Snowdin who probably crashed the party in the first place.

“AND HERE WE HAVE GIFT BAGS! BECAUSE I THOUGHT THEY WOULD BE NEAT. SHARING IS FUN, AND IT’S LIKE A THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO DECIDED TO COME!”

They were full of little dollar store toys and candy. You couldn’t stop smiling, your face was about to hurt from how hard you were doing it.

“Are these…signed pictures of you inside?”

“YES. YOU NEVER KNOW IF THERE’S A MODELING AGENT HERE. IT WOULD MAKE SENSE, CONSIDERING THEY KNEW THIS PARTY WAS FOR YOU.”

Sans beamed.

What a _dork_.

“You went through all that trouble just to hit on me?”

“YES??? AND I AM ALSO BEING SERIOUS???”

The door opened and someone else came in. A guy in mascot suit…of a bee.

“Sans, oh my god?!” You cracked up. “What the hell?!”

“HUMAN BIRTHDAY PARTIES OFTEN HAVE PEOPLE IN COSTUMES COME TO GREET THEM AND TAKE PICTURES. I THOUGHT A CLOWN WOULD BE PRETTY NEAT, BUT PAPY SAID THAT REVIEWS ON THE ONE IN TOWN WERE MIXED BECAUSE THEY BROKE THEIR FUNNY BONE.”

Papyrus snorted from all the way on the other side of the room. How was he even eavesdropping on this conversation?

“WAIT, WAS THAT A JOKE? DID YOU TRICK ME INTO TELLING OUR GIRLFRIEND A TERRIBLE JOKE? YOU ARE BANNED FROM THE PARTY, EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY!”

Sans shot him a halfhearted glare and you redirected his attention to you. Reaching down. Taking his hands in yours. Holding him tenderly, feeling the gentle, warm weight resting on you, even though the gloves. Staring down at him with nothing but absolute and utter adoration written all over your face. Between the two of you, unspoken words of love were shared. Your SOUL beating in tandem with him, a hazy glow of magic escaping from his body and exchanging with your own light aura.

“I…I AM GLAD YOU ARE ENJOYING IT SO FAR. I WAS HOPING THINGS WOULD GO WELL, BECAUSE, UM…YOU ARE VERY IMPORTANT. THE MOST SPECIAL AND MY MOST FAVORITEST HUMAN. AND I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT.”

You did.

You _definitely_ did.

You kissed him for a moment, not even caring with the loud whoops of glee throughout the room. Savoring the way he stammered into you, drawing back just enough that you could see how truly floored he was in your presence. He never let go of you, not even once, and eventually returned the gesture full force, with as much passion as you would expect from such a bubbly monster.

He pulled back. Rubbed at his face to get rid of the blush staining it. Then pointed dramatically toward the guy in the bee suit holding balloons and flowers.

“YOU THERE! WE ARE IN GREAT NEED OF YOUR SERVICES! TELL ME YOU KNOW A BEE-THEMED SONG FOR OUR GUESTS TO ENJOY!”

You stepped backwards just as the guy started to do a little jig, buzzing away and bringing tears to several of the monsters’ eyes. From laughter or being genuinely touched was anybody’s guess.

It was really fun mingling with the crowd. A little overwhelming at times, given that there were so many big personalities crammed in the room, but you wouldn’t have traded it in for anything. It was nice to be able to say hello to so many people that you only ever got to see on official holidays or a rare day among the town.

You were roped into doing a lot of things, too. Playing the beanbag game. Charades. At one point, Happstablook even did a few card tricks for you guys. You were pretty impressed that he picked up how to do “magic’ – or the weak, human equivalent of it, anyway. A lot of the monsters were downright tickled at the illusions that he showed them, boasting about how creative humans could be even without having access to their SOUL power.

You found yourself wandering over to the buffet full of food and gifts. Papyrus was there, fumbling with the keychain you bought him, seemingly content with the chaotic atmosphere around him.

“hey, let’s take a minute to ourselves.”

“Okay, sure.”

You were glad for some fresh air. He stole you away just for a minutes. Standing outside on their back porch, gazing at the swirling clouds while they shifted with various colors of the sunset. Papyrus shifted in his position a few times, enough that you broke off from your deep breathing exercises to calm your senses.

“You alright?”

“nyeh…yeah, i guess so.” He shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets. “hey, you’re hap- _bee_ , right?”

“Yes, w-…oh my god. _Papyrus._ ”

He snickered. “couldn’t resist. the mascot told me to do it.”

“I’m suuuure he did.”

You made sure to reach over and pull him into an embrace. He wasn’t expecting it – and nearly dropped the thing he’d been holding in his hand – but accepted your body against him wholeheartedly. Resting his chin in the crook of your shoulder, bending down just so his mouth could rest against the shell of your ear.

“hey. happy birthday.”

“Thanks.” You pulled back just enough to plant a hard kiss on his mouth. He froze up immediately, eyesockets widening, body rigid when you pulled back.

“u-uh…i…”

“What, speechless? You?” You kissed him again. “I’m gonna keep doing it.” Kiss. “Until you say something.” Kiss kiss kiss.

He finally let go of the keychain – so that was what he’d been gripping like a lifeline? – before making sure you were thoroughly paid back for all of your affection. Encasing you in his arms, the warmth of his hoodie hiding you away from the rest of the world, nearly bending you backwards with the force and passion laced in it. Wow, so he really _did_ have some energy after all.

When you pulled apart, he lingered there. Mouth still touching yours just the slightest, reaching up to thumb at your lower lip. Gazing at you intensely.

“We should get back inside.”

“good idea.” He bent down and grabbed the keychain, ignoring your pointed laugh at how attached he was to it. “hope you’re ready to face the music.”

And you did. _Literally._

Every single monster in the room butchered the lyrics to ‘Happy Birthday’, off-tune and off-beat and wonderful with every sour note.

You ate cake. Smashed some of it in Papyrus’ face. Had Sans feed you a piece and immediately kissed him afterwards, sending him into a blushing frenzy while he gushed to everyone in the room about how perfect you were.

Opened up presents galore. All of them heartfelt, none of them bad, and each packaged with just enough thoughtfulness that you were pretty sure any lingering traces of pessimism in your life faded away.

It was a long night. A wild one. You were still flattered that your boyfriends went to such excruciating lengths to make sure you were happy. That your culture was acknowledged and even embraced when the time came.

You were going to find some way to return the favor. They just didn’t know it yet.

**Author's Note:**

>  **please comment!** i love hearing from you!  <3
> 
> [you could buy me a coffee to support me!](https://www.ko-fi.com/A258IM#_=_)


End file.
